Playing in the Mud
by Pelkasauras -Cherry3456
Summary: Just how much can happen when you play in the mud for half an hour? Go ask Angela. She can tell you.  AngelaXLuke, One-shot.  Rated T cause I'm paranoid. ;P


**Hey, everyone! Long time no see! **

**Well, if you only read the Harvest Moon section, then yeah. You probably haven't seen me in forever. 'Cause I've been all over Doctor Who. :)**

**Then again, you might not have EVER seen me. ;P**

**ANYWAY. If you HAVE seen me, and read my story "Refresh Button," I'm sad to say I'm discontinuing it. It got too messed up, and I started writing it back in the days when I didn't plan stuff, so...yeah. And if you've never even read it, you have nothing to worry about! :)**

**So...I don't know. This is simply because I miss Harvest Moon, and I've been playing it more lately, and I just wanted to write something...Harvest Moon-y. So, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon. Sadly. ;)**

**Playing in the Mud**

**Angela's POV-**

"Dale, you are the best carpenter in the world! Now feed me!" I exclaimed, bursting into the carpenter's shop. Boss, Dale's big fluffy dog, came to greet me.

"Hey, buddy!" I started to pet the large dog, and he followed at my heels as I walked into the kitchen.

"Angela, is that you?" Dale asks from the stove. He was using a frying pan to make an egg. It smelled delicious and...egg-y.

"Dale...no offense, but who else gives you a compliment and then asks for food?" I giggle, and pull out a chair at the big, wooden table. Leaning my head back, I kick up my feet onto the table.

"Luke does," Dale chuckles.

I shrug in response. Darn. That one backfired. "Well, Luke doesn't have a girly voice."

Dale and I were...friends. I mean, as much of a friend that you can be to a person who is way older than you. He was like my dad. Well, I think he's like my dad. I've never had a dad before, so I wouldn't know. My biological father died when I was very little, so my mother raised me.

"You're later than usual today," Dale notes, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, Bessie was putting up a real fuss this morning," I sighed. "She kept moving whenever I tried to milk her! I swear, that cow is from 'down there,'" I whispered the words 'down there' for a dramatic effect, and pointed to the floor.

Dale chuckles again, and I ask, "So, where's Luke?"

"Sleeping."

"Isn't he always..." I sigh, shaking my head. "I guess I'm going to have to go wake him up. Keep making my breakfast, though." I flashed him a smile before racing over to Luke's bedroom door, and barging in.

Luke had a simple bedroom. I had been in it several times before, for many different purposes that ranged from waking him up to dropping eggs out the window on Gill's head if he happened to walk through the Garmon Mines district.

"Okay, Luke, you can wake up now," I murmur, while looking at how messy his room was. Typical Luke.

He groaned at my voice, and turned over. I heard him mumble, "Five more minutes, Mom..."

I snorted, and then went over to kneel by the little bed. His feet hung off the edge of it, because he was so tall. Luke told me a long time ago that he hadn't gotten a new bed since he was twelve...now he's nineteen.

I put my face right in front of his, so that our faces were only a few inches away. Then, I very lightly blew on his nose.

Luke's eyes fluttered open, and he let out a yelp after seeing how close I was. He sprung out of bed and onto the floor. I laughed hysterically, and gasped out, "O-Oh man, you should've seen your expression! I wish I could have taken a picture!"

He glared at me, but the glare kept faltering a little, until he, too, was laughing.

After I had calmed down, he growled teasingly, "Someday, when you sleep in, I will do that to you."

"And I will sleep in when pigs fly," I giggled.

"But we already tested that theory!" Luke whined. "Remember Porky?" He sniffled dramatically, and whispered, "May he and his broken plastic wings rest in peace."

I started singing, "Take, these broken wings, and learn to fly again..."

Luke snickered, and then shoved me out of his room. "I gotta get dressed, Angela." A little sheepishly, I realized that he was only wearing a thin, white t-shirt and black shorts. "Tell dad I'm in the mood for bacon this morning!"

I sniffed, and replied just as he shut the door, "And to think we were just talking about Porky a few moments ago!"

I walked back to my seat at the table with a skip in my step. Dale slid a plate across the table to me, which was full of bacon, eggs, and toast. "Thanks, Dale," I said in between aggressive bites of food.

Luke and I were the best of friends. Ever since the first day I came here, and he had run smack into me on the way to the forest, we had clicked.

Sometimes, though, I wished we were more...okay, all of the time I wished we were more than 'good buddies.'

But I knew it would never be like that. My heart rips apart every time he looks at Selena with his bright, brown eyes. And his _hair. _I wish I had his hair. It's blue-gray and awesome.

I shook my head to clear the daydream, and smiled at myself. _Angela, you're an idiot, _I thought. _Why did you ever fall in love?_

• • •

Later that morning, I was back at my farm, planting some crops. It was raining heavily, so I was soaking wet, but not using energy on watering my plants was worth it.

Just as I finished planting the last seed, I heard a very familiar voice cry, "HEY, ANGELA! Race you to the—ahhhh!" I looked up to see Luke racing down the dirt road, and then fall head first into the mud. I burst out laughing as he stood up, covered in something that looked like a mix between cow dung, wet grass, and mud.

He was laughing, too, and I made my way over to where he was standing. After he calmed down, he gasped, "That was _so _not funny."

"Then why were you laughing?" I giggle as he starts trying to get the slick muck off.

"Because-oof," He falls back down on his butt, and I can't resist laughing again. "You're an idiot," He growls teasingly. "Here, help me up."

He sticks out a hand, which I grab, and start pulling, but he pulled in his direction sharply, and I ended up face down in the mud, too.

"HA!" Luke laughs. "You just fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

"You idiot!" I cried, and struggle to sit up in the slick mud. "These are my newest clothes!"

"Angela," Luke chuckles. "You're such a girl!"

"Girl?" I laughed. "Selena's a girl. I'm a tom boy." While saying this, I made a mud ball, and threw it at him.

"Oh, it's so on!" Luke says after wiping off his face.

"Don't get mad when I win!" I laugh, throwing more mud at him. He returns the throw with another mud ball. I crawled around on my hands and knees, constantly dodging and slipping.

"No way! I'm definitely gonna win!" Luke cries, and throws another mud ball at me.

Our conversation consisted of "Oh, that was a good throw!" Or, "Ha! I'm definitely winning right now!" Until eventually, we had slipped so much and thrown so much mud, that we were laughing our lungs out, lying side by side in the mud. The cool rain felt good on my face, and washed some of the mud away.

"Now I _really _wish I had a camera," I sighed. "I bet we look hilarious."

"Yeah," Luke chuckles. He pauses, and then suddenly says, "Remember the day we first met? Wasn't it raining that day, too?"

"Yup," I laughed. "And you crashed right into me. We landed in the mud back then, too."

Luke sighs dramatically. I giggle at his mock sentimental expression.

"And I remember I almost chopped your head off with my mad axe skills," He laughs, shaking hi head. "They're even more epic now!"

"Luke..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but axe skills can't be classified as 'epic.'"

"Then what _can _be classified as epic?"

"Me."

Luke snorted, shaking his head. I glanced sideways at him, just barely, so that he wouldn't notice.

Gosh, he was even hotter covered in mud.

I smiled at that thought.

"I should probably go," Luke sighed eventually, standing up carefully so that he didn't fall. "I just came to make sure you didn't need any help planting and stuff. But it looks like you don't, considering that we just played around in the mud for half an hour." He helps me up, and I don't pull him down, because I knew he was being serious about leaving.

"Yeah, and I need to clean up," I shrugged. "I was actually going to go meet Maya and Kathy at the bar for lunch, but...I think I'm going to have to be late now." I smirked, looking down at the mud that was covering me. The rain had washed some of it off, but a shower would definitely help.

Luke smiled, and said, "Bye, Ange. See ya later."

I scowled at the nickname he knew I hated. "Bye, Lukey-poo," I smirked, and turned around to walk back to my house. 'Lukey-poo' was what all the girls in town teasingly called him. Selena had started it, of course.

Very happy, yet a little sad, too, I walked back toward my house. Only when I realized that I could hear muddy shoes squeaking behind me did I turn around.

Luke was back, and when he finally reached me, he gasped, "I forgot something!"

"What?"

"Well, when I was done helping you with the crops, first I was going to take you out to lunch, and then I was going to ask if you wanted to go randomly sing Christmas carols in Gill's office to annoy him, and then I was going to ask if you wanted to race to the forest, and then we would hang out there until the moon came out and it stopped raining," Luke explained in a rushed, desperate voice.

"That's a big thing to forget," I giggled.

"Well, see, lately I've been thinking, and-"Wow, you've been thinking?" I interrupted, and Luke punched my shoulder teasingly.

"Anyway, I was thinking-," He pauses, waiting for me to say a smart remark. I didn't, and he continued, "Thinking that...well...I...look, I'll just explain it like this."

He quickly leaned down to my height, and then pushed his lips against mine. I was so surprised at first, I didn't know what to do. And then, just as I realized what was happening, he broke away.

Kissing in the rain. Every girl's dream.

"Anyway...well, I have to...go." With that, he flashed me a quick smile, and then ran away.

I don't even remember going inside. But somehow, I ended up flopping onto my bed, still covered in mud, in a dream-like state. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

A little angry that someone was interrupting my dream state, I opened the door to see none other than Luke. Again.

"We'll do all that tomorrow," Luke explains quickly. "I want you to go eat lunch with Kathy and Maya, and I gotta clean up...see you later."

He blushes, and just before he leaves, I say, "Luke...thanks. For the kiss in the rain and all."

"You _will _go out with me, right?" Luke asks. He pauses, and then adds, "WAIT! Don't answer that! That question is on tomorrow's schedule!" Then he started to prattle about how he had already messed up today's schedule, and I simply said, "Bye Luke," and slammed the door in his face.

And now, back to my dreamy state on my bed.

Cue flopping onto a comfortable mattress.

Best. Day. Ever.

**Yeah, I know. It was rubbish. But I'm just going to publish it to publish it. And because I finished it. I did this in about two hours. :P**

**Please don't take any offense to the Gill teasers in there. I actually like Gill a lot, but Luke has always seemed like the type to play pranks on people like Gill. ;)**

**I think if I do another one-shot it will be a little more mysterious...maybe I'll do SkyeXJill. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
